Not all heroes come from happy beginnings
by Alternet RedSkys
Summary: Not all heroes come from happy beginnings. Some creations made to simply murder and kill. Others oppressed by the strong even unluckier ones denied their peace by mad Doctors to be used as test subjects for their own benefit. But even then everyone has a path to chose those born in darkness can still walk in the light.


**Chapter 1 - Prolog -Unknown POV**

"Subject 0327 Rapture is waking up. Finally not another dude." I hear as I woke up. Bright lights flooded my vision. I've been aware to an extent of what was going on but it's my first time seeing the world. I saw their greedy looks like I was a prize to behold. It made me sick.

Without much thought I use my quirk to destroy my confinement shocking them as I cough up the fluid they shoved down my throat breathing in air for the first time. They kept cheering.. But I only saw red. In a second they all burst into bloody smears on the walls. Then the guards came in one firing his gun before I killed him. I started feeling dizzy before I felt a rubble as everything went black with a thundering roar of destruction.

~1 hour later~

As I came to I saw the place was completely destroyed, not much surviving. Not even a day after my awakening and I already had blood on my hands. I was created to be a monster to kill the symbol of peace to just prove it could be done. What kind of sick fantasy is this?

I felt the cold rain hit my face as I limped out from the rubble of this hell hole of a lab I was born in. I had to apply pressure to stem the bleeding of a bullet wound I sustained in my escape. As I walked through the aftermath of my episode I saw no one else of the lab staff still alive. I was free for now.. But there was little I knew of the world.. I didn't even know where I was. Falling from fire to another cooler pan.. But as long as I could still walk I'd be fine.

Some people in weird suits started appearing one landing near me. "Fear not for I am here!" This was.. All Might the hero I was made to kill. I was lucky I got out before they stuck a chip into my head to become a killer.

He took one look at my disheveled state and the fact I was bleeding too was also eye catching. I remember even though I'm still a child they had a certain quirk user with funny eyes pump information into my head. Hurt for a few days.

I looked him in the eyes from my much shorter height. "I was born here. A monster meant to kill everything." I didn't care if he tried to end me. I was created for one purpose to kill and destroy anything that got in my way. My Quirk an Emitter type the docs called Rupture did that perfectly as this place showed building gone and those that tried to stop me bloody smears on the walls. I was a monster plain and simple. A killer meant to kill the symbol of peace just to prove it could be done.

He kneeled down and ruffled my hair. "You're still a child. Your future is still yours to decide. And if your quirk is this powerful you could become a hero with the right guidance but for now lets get you to the doctors so they can treat that nasty wound of yours."

He carefully picked me up as the other kids were rescued by other heroes… Still I never felt this safe before.. Was this what it was like to be saved? By a hero who always smiled in the face of danger.. It felt warm.. Warm enough for me to just.. Fall asleep..

~2 years later~

After l was fully healed from my wounds I was sent to live in a place run by a group going by the name Cradle. A group that specializes in taking care of children with my unique situation.. My Quirk had some issues..some very lethal issues. I sometimes have episodes where I blankout.. And my quirk goes to a higher state destroying most things in a ten mile radius.. Though I guess subconsciously I pull it back enough to only hit non-living things. At least those not in a ten meter radius around me.. That's what happened at the lab.

Hmm I haven't had much time till recently to talk about myself. I was formerly known as Subject 0327 codenamed Rapture, now I go by Azrael most often something most started calling me due to the sensation I give people near me. The feeling of impending death. Even though my full name was actually Nozomi 'Azrael' Amiella due to me being adopted by the head boss of this place along with others she took an interest in. Why me I have no idea. Maybe because I was dangerous?

Azrael was added as my middle name as it just stuck for the reason I listed. Oh right on to describing myself. I was a fair skinned young girl of caucasian descent by DNA test they did on me though I had some japanese in me. Not surprising given I was made in Japan most common extra DNA around these parts is Japanese. Still who was my mother then? I glanced at the reports a few times reading that lab used harvested egg cells from female heroes for the experiments.

Sorry I tend to get side tracked a lot. Right continuing on my eyes were aquamarine with my hair being a dark purple with vibrant jagged viens of red running through it. Sort of like a fracture going through it. I'm told they glow when I use my quirk… But I'm not eager to test that theory right now I was still in training to control my quirk.

Right now I was deemed ready to go to school with some of my siblings though I needed to wear Quirk suppression bands on my wrists.. They were enough to stop me from killing someone if I had an episode. They were more ment to activate when an involuntary use of my quirk was detected.

Right my siblings. First off was the other middle child aside from me Alison - Quirk Mutation type Monitor lizard. She mostly had traits of one but aside from the patches of scally skin, razor sharp teeth, tail and eyes well also claws she mostly looked human.. She had a slight tan, Emerald slitted eyes and jet black hair.

Then there was the current youngest Garnet - Quirk Transformation type Raw power. It gives her a lot of power letting her hit insanely hard, run fast. Mostly enhancing her body to superhuman levels which the docs still don't know the upper limits are though.. The drawback is the rebound. The more she pushes herself past the safe limit the harsher the effects are on her body. Not to say mine didn't hurt me if I did something stupid. It's also worse when her body is in a negative state like being cold.. Or dehydrated. She typically coughs up blood if she's pushed herself into the red. Hence why she has to wear a medical assessment device at all times.

Ah right physical appearance. Being 2-3 years younger than us she was still fairly short. Our little gremlin the rest call her mostly our older brother/cousin Zack does though. Still Garnet was rather pale in complexion with striking bright pink. Her hair being a more tame blue. She's given us a few scars over the roughly a year I've been part of this family.

I took a deep breath as I looked at what would be our elementary school. "Well this isn't going to get itself over with. Come on let's go you two." I tell them as I was the first to enter the school grounds from where we were dropped off at forcing my two 'Supervisors' to follow me. They've been assigned to the same class as me for some reason Garnet being on our grade level somehow.

It was mostly dull but I at least made some 'friends' at school. Compared to my past life this was an improvement from being poked with needles to examined over tests. Still I'll take the destroying quirk and become a Hero who saves people.. Just like All Might.

~Pov Change~

I wanted to be a hero like All Might sadly that'll never happen.. The dull hums and sharp beeps of medical machine were all I heard around me. My mother and older brother already came by earlier to say their goodbyes. I used my Quirk something to do with directions or vectory stuff. I used it to save a kitty from a speeding truck.. The strain it put on my body ruptured several organs.. It hurt so bad I couldn't feel anything but pain till I got pain killers.. I was only alive still thanks to the machines keeping me alive. I was told Iida was going to visit me. But I haven't seen him and it's almost time for the doctors let me drift to sleep. It was hard given the doctors said I couldn't sleep with my injuries.

Didn't that mean I was going to get better? But then why did the doctors look so sad? Why was mom crying if I was going to get better? Maybe it was tears of joy.

As I was thinking the door opened with a doctor coming in with a jar of black liquid and something moving inside.

"Ah Tsume Midoriya. Such a brave little girl throwing her life away for a kitten away for a kitten. And my lucky day, today they are pulling the plug on you. Guess you weren't worth the extra cost of saving. Don't worry you'll make a fine test subject for my research if you survive anyways. Not many have sadly." He cut my chest near my heart before using teezers I think to take out a squirming thing from jar. He carefully put it near my heart.. Then it violently began burrowing into my heart causing me to scream but it wasn't loud due to my body being so hurt. It felt like an agonizing eternity before it stopped.

I could only hear him laughing about his success and future plans as I drifted to sleep.. Sleep was too good to pass up now.. Mom.. why did you never love me again?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author: Alternet RedSkys

Editor: Project Omega

**AN. So first major shot at full story like this that doesn't really suck to high hell. Hopefully this prolog was good. I purposely left questions and Mystery. Anyways tell me what you think?**


End file.
